The Debt to Your Melody
by Izaya Hewajima
Summary: It isn't the nice when you're in a love tiangle. What's worse is that your zealous friend has the tendency to do crazy things to you. It wasn't what she bargained for. Guilds, friends and her voice helped her to the point she would call it impossible. How in the world can ice shatter ice? After GMG Lyon/OC/Gray, Gruvia, Natsu/OC, LoLu Friendship Arc
1. Prologue

_Hi peeps! I know how I have terrible updating. That's only 'cuz I update at random times when I feel like it. I've prepared chappy 1 on paper so no worries.  
Just so you know, I have nothing against homosexuals since a bit of gay-ish stuff was mentioned in the end. I read every yaoi fic like a normal fic. And I just noted that this is the secon fic with Gray, Lyon and an OC in a Love Triangle. Oh btw, we still have our lovely OSC (OutSide Chats). I guess that'll be all.  
Very unrelated topic; I'm gonna enjoy Mystogan VS Jura~ (Congrats Ultear)_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to the awesome person who made it. Now, on with the story!~_

* * *

Prologue (Marian's POV)

White. That was all I saw. It surrounds my field of vision. Judging from my surrounding atmosphere, I can assume that I was in an alley. Was it morning or night? I had no idea. I sat with my back against the wall, eyes closed and knees brought to my face. I could only be certain of one thing. It was raining heavily. Droplets of water ran down my face and body. I could hear the sound of the rain falling from above, coming into contact with the ground.

My body was hardly covered at all, just a bandage covering my breasts and shorts to cover my lower regions. I could not remember how I even became blind. It just started a week ago. Sigh. What did I even do to deserve this? I had a perfectly normal life until I ran away two years ago. It was all because of **her** that I was in this situation. My mother only treated me with care just because she thought my eyes were special. Why were they special? They were pearl white but I could still see back then. What have I done to deserve this life? Why couldn't any tears fall anymore?

**Splash. Splash.**

Was someone coming? The puddles of water splashed from impact, like footsteps. I buried my face closer to my knees, hoping that the person would not have to see my miserable state.

The loudest splash came from directly in front of me. Whoever this person was, they were giving off a very cool feeling, which I happen to appreciate, thanks to my dad. It also helps me keeps my mind off of things. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, like the person was assuring my safety.

"Do you need help?" In a swift motion, I lifted my head and opened my eyes in attempt to face the person, who was obviously a male, judging by the deep voice. Was this person trying to help me? He seemed to sound worried, so maybe I can trust this man, who I shall now dub as my saviour.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a hoarse voice that I could not make out. I guess crying for hours really does take its toll. Instead, I gave a small nod in response. There was a momentary silence hanging in the air. My saviour must obviously be thinking. I could not blame him. Anything could have happened to me, so I decided to mouth out the words 'no home', hoping that that would help in confirming whatever he had on his mind.

Suddenly, I felt my whole body being lifted from the ground, an arm behind my neck and another underneath my legs. Okay, I'm being carried bridal-style. Awkward... Wait, why in the world can I feel his bare chest against my face?

I could tell that he had a well-toned body. The thought about his body made my face burn. I could hear a chuckle from the man carrying me. "You sure seem like a rare one with eyes like those," my saviour told me playfully. I ignored the comment and shut my eyes closed. Having a person to look after me must truly be a miracle. Soon, my tiredness took over me and sent me into slumber.

* * *

_**You made Papa die! I hate you Mom! You don't even deserve to be my mother anymore Eliza Eobane!**_

"Get away from me you monster!" I jolted out of my nightmare, scratch that, I mean memory. I just had to remember why I ran away for the umpteenth time. Hold on. I could feel myself sitting on something comfy and something soft and thick was on my lap. Maybe I was resting on a bed. I could no longer feel the rain on my skin but I could still hear it. I guess I'm inside a building.

"Are you alright?!" I hear the voice of my saviour shout, accompanying it with a rather loud bang, which, I can assume, was the door slamming onto the wall. I suppose he really is a good guy.

"What happened Gray?" I hear another male's voice, sounding rather calm.

"I'm alright," I answered calmly. I felt the bed shift next to me.

"What's your name?" my saviour asks.

Before I could answer, the other male speaks up. "Baka. Never ask a lady to introduce herself. Do it first," he scolds the other male in the room. I hear a sigh to my side.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster. The moron who scolded me is Lyon," he introduces himself and the other occupant of the room.

"Oi Gray, the Great Lyon Vastia-sama did not say that you could say your full name."

"That's just because you want me to tell her your full name Lyon-nii."

"Obviously. Now, tell her."

"I'm not your servant and I bet that she already heard your full name already. Also, can't you say it yourself? Or are you a dog. Woof."

"I swear that Salamander is rubbing off of you."

"That's all he's good for. Now, bark boy."

"Is that any way to treat your senpai?"

"Yeah right. Now speak boy. Like 'woof'."

"I'll make you meow like a scaredy cat."

At hearing the two squabble, I giggled. Since, they already introduced themselves, I suppose it was my turn.

"My name in Marian Lythion," I told them.

The two's insults immediately died down. I felt a gentle pat on my head.

"That's a cool name Marian," Gray compliments me. My face heats up from the gesture. Someone clears their throat.

"If you don't mind me interrupting your flirting Gray, could Marian please explain why she was on the streets?" Lyon asks stoically. I guess it wouldn't hurt to just tell them, right?

"It all started when my dad died," I began, "I was twenty-years-old when that happened. My dad was in Blue Pegasus and my mom was in Mermaid Heel. I didn't really know all the details to the job but I did know that it was an S-class job and required the assistance of two guilds. It lasted for a month and I waited patiently at home until they finally came back. But my dad died on the job. I blamed my mom for it out of complete frustration and that's when I ran out of the house."

"You should have asked for what happened," Lyon interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," I continued, "I ran without a destination in mind and ran aimlessly. I realised what I did and wanted to apologise but instead, I realised that I was lost. I tried searching for a place to stay but people just shooed me away like a pest."

A deafening silence enveloped the room until Gray decided to break it.

"How old are you now?" he asked.

"Twenty-two-years-old. Don't bother asking how I survived," I told him.

Suddenly, Lyon decided to change the subject. "Gray, can I ask why you expect me to take care of Marian? No offense intended," he asked.

"Three words; Juvia's stalking habits," Gray explained to Lyon rather too plainly. I could almost feel him shiver for a moment. Someone stalks him on a daily basis? That is kind of creepy. The bed shifts again and I hear footsteps getting further.

"Well, I better go. I need to give Natsu what he deserves," Gray told us, sounding further away than before. The footsteps continued until they finally faded. I let out a sigh of disappointment and asked myself, "What kind of person doesn't get to see her saviour's face?" I feel a hand rest on my shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry. Once you get your sight back, I'll make sure that you get to see him," Lyon assures me. I feel my lips curve upwards into a small smile. I could feel his intense stare on me. He's obviously wondering about my eyes.

"It's alright. My eyes have always been like this. I just became blind about a week ago," I explained

"Lyon-sama, is the girl okay?" I hear another voice, belonging to a female this time. Footsteps start getting closer to me. "Oh, she's awake!" I hear her speak again, sounding relieved.

"Hello Sherry. Gray asked of a 'small' favour from me," Lyon greeted, sounding a bit irritated at mentioning Gray's name.

"Maybe it's a way for your pupil to show his love for you," Sherry, I assumed, guessed in a very delicate voice. 'Love'? Are the two gay? Not that there's anything wrong with that.

"No, I'm not gay. Sherry loves to talk about 'love'," Lyon explained quickly, like as if he could read my mind. I extend my hand towards the voice. From what I know, people who introduce themselves shake the other's hand, as a gesture of politeness. I feel a delicate and smooth hand slip into my outstretched hand. I gave her hand a small shake. "I'm Sherry Blendy," she introduced herself. "Marian Lythion."

"I forgot to tell you something Marian," Lyon told me suddenly, "Welcome to Lamia Scale, guild of Frozird."

* * *

**Sherry: Is there something wrong Marian-san?**

**Marian: Actually, yes. Why do you think every gesture is with love?**

**Sherry: Because that can help people solve their problems.**

**Marian: Mm... Okay. But I think you just made me think that Gray and Lyon were gay.**

**Sherry: My apologies. I meant it as a friend-love.**

**Marian: I guess that's okay but the word 'LyoRay" just keeps flashing in my mind.**

**Sherry: Mashing two names together is mostly for couples.**

**Marian: Whoops.**

**Lyon: *shouting from afar* Sherry, I would appreciate it if you didn't make her think of him with _that_ idiot.**

**Marian: My mind is keeping me entertained. Btw, I thought that Seri was always in her outside chats?**

**Lyon: She's busy colouring a picture of you.**

**Sherry: That seems like a lovely gesture.**

**Marian: For once in my presence, you actually used the word right.**

**Sherry: Hey...**


	2. A Rather JOYFUL Visit

_Aye! I'm back! Hope that this chappy would suffice. I had a lot of motivation while writing this._

* * *

**_Arc 1:_**_ Friendship_

* * *

Chapter I

Inside one of the compartments of a moving train were a little girl and a young man. Your first impression would be that they are siblings, no? That is very untrue. The blunette and black-haired man look very different. I bet you know who they are. Just to confirm your suspicions, they are Wendy Marvel and Gray Fullbuster. Now, I will stop confusing you and start to narrate properly.

Gray's mind was filled with thoughts as he looked at the passing scenery outside the window. Being the cool guy he was, he kept looking bored even though he was worried. He only kept his thoughts on a certain pearl-eyed girl. His thoughts were starting to near his snow-haired senpai until the blunette across him decided to strike a conversation.

"A-Ano..." Wendy called out in a small voice.

Wendy was still a bit shy, even after the Grand Magic Games. She was shy right now due to the fact that Gray had requested to go on a job with her. The only people he would partner up with for jobs were Erza, Lucy or Natsu. The current situation made more questions pop into her delicate head. Even Mira was suspicious. Wendy could not take it anymore. She needed answers.

Gray still did not turn to face her. Instead, he just rolled his eyes to meet the girl's. In all honesty, he was a bit shocked at the moment. It had been awhile since he had seen Wendy acting so shy. She looked down on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world and held the hem of her dress tightly.

'Crap. I'm probably making her nervous,' Gray thought as he decided to face Wendy and give her his full attention.

"What is it?" he asked in the gentlest voice he could manage as to try to make her calm.

"Y-You still haven't explained the details of the job G-Gray-san," Wendy barely managed to stutter out.

To say Gray did not expect the question would be completely wrong. He did anticipate the question. However, he expected the girl to ask before they even boarded the train. Gray was trying to decide if he should keep her in the dark about the job or tell her the full details. He chose the first option.

"The town we're heading to is called Frozird. Our client requires the assistance of an ice mage and a healer. The reward is 100,000 jewels. That's all," Gray told the girl, hoping that the information would suffice to her satisfaction.

Wendy, however, was not satisfied with the information given but she could tell if someone was reluctant to say anything more. She just hoped that all her questions would be answered once they start their job.

'Marian... Hopefully you're safe in Lyon's hands," Gray thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Somewhere in Lamia Scale, Lyon sneezed.

"You alright Lyon?" Yuka asked his fellow comrade.

"Yeah. Someone must be talking about me in a bad way," Lyon replied to the blue-haired man.

* * *

Wendy was confused as to why she and Gray were standing outside Lamia Scale's building. She had suspicions about Gray's real intentions. True, she was excited that she might see the young Blendy girl but she really wanted answers.

Gray was actually nervous. How in the world should he react to seeing the girl he saved two weeks ago?

'Screw this. Let's do this the Gray way,' he thought as he lifted up his lg, posing for a kick through the doors of his senpai's guild.

* * *

Marian was sitting at one of the tables in the guild hall. She rested her head on the table, lost in thought.

"Hey Marian," the white-haired mage greeted as he took a seat beside said person.

It was common to see Marian so lost in her thoughts that people normally had to call out her name twice to get a response. This time, Lyon got a response almost immediately from the pearl-eyed girl. Her head perked up and sent an intense stare at the mage to her side.

Lyon thanked Marian's temporary blindness at the moment since his cheeks were the slightest tint of pink.

"You wrote a request, right? What's it for?" Marian asked, breaking Lyon out of his trance.

Suddenly regaining his composure, he quickly answered, "That's a surprise for you."

Before Marian could dig out for more information, the doors to the guild were suddenly slammed open. All conversations around the guild halted to look at the person who caused such a rude entry.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Marian Lythion?" Gray asked loudly enough for the whole guild to hear.

Marain's head perked at the suddenly outburst. She slowly processed the question. 'Has anyone seen', meaning that the guy was searching for someone. That person also called her out gy her full name. Put the two together...

'Thank you Lyon!' Marian mentally cheered.

Marian immediately jumped out of her seat and walked across her obstacle. She may look crazy but she was blind after all. All eyes made their way to the girl. Lyon still kept his eyes on Gray. He let a small smile tug at his lips, knowing that his pupil cared.

Gray's eyes finally drifted to the girl who made a sudden move. His eyes widened in realisation.

'I-Isn't that her?' Gray mentally stammered as he watched Marian walk over a table which Lyon, conveniently, was also sitting at.

Gray never really took into account Marian's features or appearance on the day he saved her, but to say his cheeks were a bit pink was an understatement. His whole could rival a certain S-class mage's hair colour. He now questioned himself at how looking at a certain female drinker did not turn him on.

Marian's hair was as green as the grass in the shadows with jet black ends. Her fringe was styled in a similar way to Gray's stalker. Her long hair was tied in a braid which went over her right shoulder and ended at her chest. She had bandages wrapped around her breasts. She wore black jean shorts that went halfway down her thighs. To accompany the very revealing outfit, which showed her cleavage quite well, she wore a yellow trench coat which reached her knees and had a black flame pattern on the edges of it. She also wore cyan mid-heels which looked a lot like ice.

Gray was too mesmerised in Marain's appearance until he heard a loud thud, which snapped him out of his trance. He looked at the floor, which Marian's front was flat on with her arms stretched out, as if she fell. Okay, maybe she **did** fall.

Gray was about to come to the grass-haired girl's aid but the little blunette beat him to it. Wendy quickly helped Marian to her feet, asking if she was okay. Marian nodded in response.

"Aren't you Gray Fullbuster?" Marian asked, still trying to get to her feet.

Wendy was sure that the lady just mentioned Gray's name so, she sent a questioning look at Gray. Said person just scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.  
"Yup. The one and only-"  
"Constant stripper in the world," Lyon interrupted smartly with a smug grin on his face.

Marain blinked at Gray, who she assumed was somewhere in front of her. Blink.

"Now it makes sense why you didn't have a shirt on that time," Marian thought out loud.

"Be grateful for that habit Gray. Thanks to you, she hardly wears any clothes," Lyon added in to his previous comment.

Everyone in the hall looked at Gray suspiciously. Gray was starting to get cold sweat form all the tension in the air so, he decided to change the subject.

"W-Wendy! You wanted an explanation, right?" Gray stuttered, hoping that his attempt at a sudden change of topic would not fail.

Thankfully, it at least diverted the little girl's accusing stare. She gave a quick nod, mentally cheering that she would no longer have unanswered questions in her head.

Gray let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to explain the situation for Wendy's sake.

"Wendy, I actually knew the person who sent the request. Marian Lythion was the girl I saved two weeks ago. I asked Lyon to take care of her because of Juvia's ridicule. You see, we think that she's temporarily blind so, we thought that you could heal her eyes," Gray explained to the little girl.

Wendy was not expecting this. She had many scenarios in mind but none of them fit the current situation. She no longer felt shy since she now understood the situation. Not knowing how to respond, she just nodded and lead Marian to a seat.

Wendy sat across from Marian and started to examine her eyes. She instructed her to close her eyes while she got to work. Marian immediately obeyed and the blunette hovered her hands in front of the pearl-eyed lady's eyes.

A blue glow was emitted from Wendy's hands while she concentrated. Most of Lamia Scale gathered around the two to see the little girl at work. Lyon and Gray were behind the crowd, talking about other things just to make small conversation.

"Hey Lyon, where's Chelia? I would've expected her to pop out when Wendy came with me."  
"She's doing a job with Sherry. By the way, Marian told me that she wanted to join Lamia Scale."  
"Is that so? Too bad. I thought that maybe-"  
"She'll decide between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale when she pays a visit."  
"At least there's hope."  
"Nu-uh. She hates noisy places."  
"I'll keep Natsu in check."  
"Good luck then."  
After their small talk, Wendy was also done with healing Marian's eyes. The duo of ice wizards quickly made their way to the girls.

"She's mostly healed. I can't completely cure her eyesight though. On occasional days, her vion would become very blur. Other than that, her eyesight should be completely fine," Wendy explained.

Marian slowly opened her eyes to adjust better to the lighting. When they were completely open, she blinked several times.

"It's all meshes of colour," Marian told them, squinting her eyes.

"Lyon, upon hearing the development, started questioning Marian about the colour of his features, clothing and so on. All Marian heard was gibberish. Her vision was getting sharper during Lyon's rants. Once her sight became fine, she looked to her side to see an enthusiastic snow-haired male.

"Why is there a crazy droopy-eyed guy beside me?" Marian asked bluntly.

At hearing the 'fact', Lyon proceeded to mope in a corner with a depressing aura surrounding him. Gray laughed at his senpai's reaction to the mere fact.

"And why is Droopy Eyes Number 2 laughing like a maniac?" Marian continued from her previous statement.

Gray went to join Lyon in his 'moment of depression'. Wendy then decided to introduce herself to the pearl-eyed lady to break the awkwardness in the air.

"Marian-san, my name is Wendy," she introduced herself, holding out a hand.

Marian turned to look at the blue-haired girl and smiled gently. She held the girl's hand in her own and gave it a small shake.

"Judging by your voice, I can assume that you're the one who healed my eyes. Thanks Wendy-chan," Marian thanked Wendy as she released the other's hand from her grasp.

"The first things we hear from her mouth are insults," Lyon murmured to Gray, still depressed about the insult concerning their eyes. Gray silently nodded in agreement.

Marian, who immediately recognised the voice, said a small 'oh', still staring at the two ice mages. She happened to be the only one who noticed the raven-head's lack of clothing. Blood started to rush to her face at the sight. She tried to warn the raven-head that he only had his underwear on at the moment but all that came out was gibberish. Everyone else gave her weird looks.

Finally, the right words came out of her mouth. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the half nude male.

Gray snapped out of his depression, together with Lyon, and jumped up, eyes widened at the realisation of his current outfit, or lack thereof.

"Ah! Shimata! When did that happen?!" Gray asked himself as he began his relentless search for his articles of clothing.

Marian started recalling what Lyon said about Gray's stripping habit. She safely assumed that the raven-head was Gray. She wanted to examine the Blendy girls' appearances but they were out on a job so, she decided to skip them. The only ones left to identify were Yuka and Jura but she dismissed them.

Suddenly, she felt someone's cold breathe in her ear. Her face turned crimson and fell off the chair, landing on her butt.

Marian glared at the cause of her reaction, the snow-haired male. Conveniently, this one was also bare-chested. He had a Lamia Scale guild mark on the right side of his chest.

"Like what you see?" Lyon, who she already identified, snickered with a sly smirk on his face.

Marian just glared intensely into the ice mage's dark obsidian eyes. She took note of the slight tint of pink on the male's cheeks but brushed it off.

'I wonder what Fairy Tail is up to. Speaking of Fairy Tail...' Marian's thought led to her asking a question out loud.

"Is it possible for us to visit Fairy Tail now?" she asked, feeling excited upon saying those words.

"We might go back and pack immediately if you ate a tomato," Lyon smirked, awaiting the girl's reaction.

"NOT UNTIL HELL FREEZES OVER! FUCK YOU LYON BASTARDIA!"  
"Now why would you do that when I can assume that you're a virgin?"  
"Sh-Shut your mouth! You're one too!"  
"Wh-What?! Wh-Who told you that?!"  
"Who cares?! Just suck it up!"

* * *

**_OS Chat Topic: Virginity  
People included: Lyon, Marian, Gray_**

**Gray: What were you saying about still being a virgin Lyon?**

**Lyon: Is there something wrong with that?**

**Marian: Kinda. Your eyes look pedo-ish so, it's kinda surprising that you didn't have a girl before.**

**Lyon: *face-palm* What about you Gray?**

**Gray: I lost it to a certain rain woman thanks to Cana...**

**Lyon: Let me guess. You had to get drunk as part of losing a bet?**

**Gray: Pretty much.**

**Marian: Why does it sound like you're spewing lies?**

**Gray: *cold sweat* Um...**

**Marian: If this rain woman is your stalker named Juvia, which I guessed, it could lead to her using desperate measures.**

**Lyon, Gray: Such as?**

**Marian: S&M.**

**Lyon, Gray: *gags* WAIT WUT?!**

* * *

_Just a minor note on how I clasify lady, woman and girl. I normally do it from the characters POV. Take Wendy for example; she's a little girl so it's only natural for her to classify Marian as 'lady', also a way for her to sound polite. For Marian to be classified as 'girl', I'll use the POV of someone who's the same age as her or older. For 'woman', I normally use it when I'm refering to a stranger._

_Well, I hope that that clears up the classifying problems._

_Sayonara Minna~  
Seri_


	3. FairyTail sure can attract INSANE people

_After raging at the computer for corrupting my_ _file for my Crime Sorcière pairing fic, I decided to go back to typing this. I made it extra long for you guys! _

_Useless rants regarding latest episodes: I think I'm gonna get sick from looking at Sting, Gajeel and Natsu... Elfman doesn't need to be a man to prove that he's the manilest! Bye bye Bacchus!_

_Btw, I want to thank SilverAngelone and xRaven8POWZ for favourating this story. For Raven, I simply ADORE your story Freezing! All of you Lyon and Gray fans must check out that story! For Silver, thank you so much for reading this and Demon with a Sin. Unfortunately, I'm putting that story on hiatus. I'm sorry if you liked it but I can't seem to find the inspiration to do it._

* * *

Chapter II

"This drink is on the house Sya-chan, since you look more beat than usual."  
"Arigatou Emely-san."

The girl, who thanked the lady in front of her, took a sip from the glass cup filled by a pale orange liquid. She had extremely long hair, which reached her knees. It was a mix of red, orange and yellow, making it appear to look like flames. Her fringe was combed to the left and had a short antenna of hair sticking up from the side of it. She had an orange shirt which was cut just below her arms. On her right arm, a yellow piece of cloth was wrapped around her elbow. She wore tight fitting pants which reached her knees. She placed the glass back on the counter tp, her icy irises staring into it longingly.

"After two years, I still can't find her," Syafiqa told the barmaid, otherwise known as Emely.

Before Emely could even continue the conversation, the bell at the door rang, indicating that there were customers arriving in the inn.

"I didn't know that you even had customers at midnight," the flame-haired girl deadpanned. The girl behind the counter merely shrugged.

Three customers walked up to the counter, beside Syafiqa. The one wearing a scarf was having a conversation with the blond. The armour-clad women was busy paying for rooms. Once Syafiqa took a glance to the side, she tried very hard to contain her laughter by using her hand to cover her mouth. The scarlet-haired woman merely raised an eyebrow and politely asked her if there was anything wrong. Syafiqa used her free hand to point at the boy with a scarf around his neck. She tried to explain her problem but it was all mixed with laughs.

"She's probably laughing at the boy's pink hair," Emely explained, rather amused by the unique customers she had that day.

"What did you say? You want to fight?" The pink-haired boy taunted, fist blazing with fire.

"Natsu," the armour-clad woman warned, voice dripping with threatens.

Natsu, the pinkette, immediately put out the fire. He caught the cyan-eyed girl mumbling something about 'taste' when she brought her drink to her lips.

"I assume that you three Fairy Tail mages need a place for the night after a job?" Emely asked, peeking a glance at Syafiqa, as if she was awaiting some sort of reaction from her.

As if on cue, said girl just spat out a mouthful of her drink and looked back at the trio with... stars in her eyes? Emely smirked at this and awaited for her to start ranting.

"Oh my gosh! How could I've not recognised you guys?! You're Lucy, Erza scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and... Where the fudge is Gray Full-popsicle?" Syafiqa ranted, sounding quite confused at the end. Her nickname for Gray caused Natsu to smirk.

"Gray and Wendy went on a mission near Lamia Scale," the blond explained to the girl.

"Hmm... So they're visiting Lyon Bastardia and Chelia Blendy," Syafiqa pondered' tapping a finger on her chin.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do address the two ice mages in that way?" Erza asked.

"I really hate the cold," the flame-haired girl explained, resulting in a very cheerful Natsu.

They would have continued their conversation if it was not for the fact that they had to hit the sack.

Just before they entered their respective rooms, Natsu did what he always did when a person was interested in Fairy Tail.

"Why don't you join our guild?" Natsu asked with his usual friendly grin on.

Not too soon after, the pinkette was tackled in to a hug, which happened to almost suffocate him. Thankfully, the zealous girl got pried off of him by Erza. Erza got a hug as well, which she enjoyed more than Natsu, thanks to her armoured top Lucy was about to flee to her room but there was no escaping the cyan-eyed girl.

* * *

The next day, they were on a train back to Magnolia. The only difference was that Natsu was sitting there happily. Why? Emely had offered him a herbal drink that could help his motion sickness. Syafiqa told them how the barmaid was a professional alchemist and could do almost anything with potions.

"I forgot to ask about your magic Syafiqa," Erza started, stopping from eating her cake for a moment.

Syafiqa nodded and held out her right fist in front of her, with the palm of the other hand below it. Their surroundings suddenly got warmer as steam came out of her hand. She opened her fist to reveal an ice figurine of Lucy posing to summon a spirit. Lucy was about to question why she used ice despite disliking the cold until she was told to touch the ice.

When Lucy's finger made contact with the figurine, she immediately retracted her hand and let out a small shriek. She started rubbing the finger, which was a bit red.

"Hot Ice Magic. I prefer high temperatures and the appearance of ice, so I learned to combine the two," Syafiqa explained to them.

Natsu stared at it in awe. He took the mini-Lucy from Syafiqa's palm and breathed fire on it. The figurine did not melt from the heat. This earned surprise looks from Erza and Lucy.

"The ice gets weaker from the cold," Syafiqa added on.

The trio nodded and Erza decided to change the subject into something that might interest them a bit more.

Syafiqa gave them a sad smile and looked outside the window at the passing scenery.

"I've been trying to find a good friend of mine for the past two years. There's no way that she's dead. She's too hard-headed to even look scared in front of death itself," she told them, feeling nostalgic.

"_Stop hurting her just because she's weird!"_

"_Marian..."_

"_I don't care if any of you will still hate her. Just stop hurting her! She did nothing wrong!"_

_Drip._ Drip.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Syafiqa looked to her side to see Natsu baring a look of worry. She quickly wiped away the lone tear rolling down her face.

"She stood up for me once and nothing can change my opinion on her, even though we're complete opposites," the flame-haired girl explained, letting the images pass through her mind.

The other three shared glances with one another before they nodded.

Natsu placed a hand on Syafiqa's shoulder reassuringly. She looked at the pinkette again to see his goofy grin on his face.

"We'll help you find her! Fairy Tail never stopped helping me find Igneel," Natsu declared, swinging his arm around Syafiqa's shoulder.

A sense of relief overwhelmed her as she heard those words. Erza and Lucy smiled at the duo in front of them.

"Arigatou. By the way guys," she started giving them a creepy smile, "Don't disturb me or I'll kill you."

Slowly, her eyes closed shut and her head rested on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu grinned and ruffled the girl's hair.

* * *

"How in the world is she still sleeping?"

"If I remember correctly, Emely said that she went hunting for information all day yesterday."

"At least she's lighter than Lucy."

"I'm right here Natsu..."

"Urusai..."

Lucy stiffened at hearing Syafiqa's sleepy, yet threatening voice. Natsu only shut his mouth. He was in charge of carrying Syafiqa since he was the only male in the group. The four were passing through the streets of Magnolia, making their way to their guild. As usual, Erza had her cart of luggages behind her.

All of a sudden, Syafiqa froze Natsu's head. He accidentally dropped her and relentlessly tried to melt the ice with his breath. The girl immediately woke up from being dropped and started apologising to the person who fell victim to her magic. She quickly melted the ice away for Natsu.

"Sorry! I was dreaming about a spar I had with my friend!" Syafiqa quickly explained while bowing her head.

Lucy attempted to calm the cyan-eyed girl down, telling her that it was normal since Natsu also did it. Erza just shrugged of the incident and urged the trio to keep on making their way to the guild.

During their walk, Syafiqa questioned Natsu about why Happy was not with them.

"He's got a cold, so I had Mira take care of him at the guild."

"Poor guy."

* * *

"Why the _fuck_ did you bring a tomato with you?"

Lyon, Marian, Gray and Wendy were on their way to Magnolia by train. Marian was the one who asked the question, directed at Lyon, while her eyebrow was twitching. Gray raised an eyebrow while Wendy looked at it curiously. Lyon was smirking at Marian's reaction with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, why **did** you bring it?" Gray asked, a bit weirded out by his senpai's actions.

"Wait for it..."

"So, we meet again you little bastard. I'm not going to eat you," Marian somehow threatened at the tomato.

Lyon was doing his very best not to even giggle while his free hand hid the slight twitching of his mouth. Gray face-faulted while Wendy just sweat-dropped.

"Hey Wendy, how do you not get motion sickness despite being a dragon slayer?" Gray asked the blunette, hoping to break the tension in the air. Thankfully, it did as the other two turned their attention to the little girl.

If anyone looked closely, they would have seen Wendy flinch at the question.

"M-Maybe it's because I'm not old enough," Wendy stuttered, putting on quite an unnatural smile.

'I don't know if telling them that I use Troia all the time is a good idea,' Wendy thought to herself.

'She's obviously lying,' the other three thought.

* * *

The group of four stood outside the doors of Fairy Tail. Syafiqa mentally chanted, 'I'm going to be in Fairy Tail!' in her head. Erza opened the doors and the group were greeted by a few members, one being a sapphire-eyed girl with long white hair wearing a hot pink dress. The four walked to the bar counter, where the girl was.

"Welcome back you guys. How's the job?" the barmaid asked.

"It was the best job ever for me so far!" Natsu replied cheerfully, referring to their return journey.

"I have to agree. I didn't have to worry about you barfing up on the way back," the Celestial mage added on.

"We also have someone who wants to join the guild," Erza told her, gesturing towards Syafiqa.

"Wait here," the barmaid told the flame-haired girl, searching for the guild stamp.

Syafiqa smiled, taking in the atmosphere of the guild. She had spent so much time searching for her friend that she completely forgot about her dream guild, Fairy Tail.

'Feels like home, just like Emely's inn,' she thought to herself, letting a small smile grace her lips.

Not too soon after, the barmaid returned, stamp in hand.

"So, where do you want your guild tattoo?" the sapphire-eyed girl asked.

Syafiqa pondered on it for a moment until she settled for something.

"Make it maroon on the back of my right thigh," Syafiqa told her, while rolling up the right side of her pants.

The barmaid nodded and went down to her knees behind the girl. She pressed the stamp on the specified area. The tattoo glowed gold for a moment before becoming maroon. The barmaid stood back up and faced the cyan-eyed girl with a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mirajane, eldest of the Strauss siblings," the barmaid introduced herself.

"Syafiqa Capel," she greeted back.

She scanned the hall, seeming to be searching for something. Her eyes landed on a guy with long black hair and had a lot of piercings. She shrugged and placed her right fist on her left palm.

'I haven't fought in a while so, I guess a small brawl wouldn't hurt-ish,' the cyan-eyed thought as steam exited her fist. Mira eyed the girl, confused.

"_**Ice Make: Bow and Arrow**_," she chanted. A bow made of ice together with a set of arrows formed in her hands. She strapped the arrows to her back and took one out from the set. She set the end of the arrow on the 'string' of the bow and aligned them together, aiming at the chunk of metal in the pierced-man's hand. She stretched the string back, preparing to shoot.

"And here comes the chaos!" Syafiqa exclaimed, releasing her grip on the end of the arrow. In barely a second, the metal in the guy's hand got pinned to the wall beside him, together with the arrow. The guy immediately stood up scanned the hall, looking very pissed.

"Stripper ain't here so, who the fuck shot my food?!" the iron man bellowed though out the hall.

He did not have time to say another word as another ice arrow shot him on the forehead. He fell back onto his seat, head frosted and a bit red. The flame-haired girl, together with a certain pinkette, started laughing manically while others' jaws dropped, almost reaching the ground.

"Your face was hilarious!" Syafiqa laughed, holding her stomach with a one hand and using the other to point at the fallen man. Natsu did exactly the same.

"Hey," Natsu started, trying to stop his laughter, "Me and you against him?" he offered to Syafiqa.

And thus, a brawl has started. Lucy was sitting at the counter, conversing with Mira. She had her head and hands resting on the counter top.

"We brought a girl that starts more fights," Lucy stated, a bit pissed at the increase of volume in the guild hall. "Why isn't Erza stopping them?"

"Syafiqa-chan bribed her with cake," Mira told her.

"I BOUGHT THAT CHOCOLATE YESTERDAY YOU BASTARD!"

The duo turned their heads to the source of the outburst and saw Syafiqa, who was shaking Gajeel like a rag doll.

"Well, she's like Erza in a way," Lucy deadpanned.

Suddenly, someone pulled Syafiqa's long hair and made her drop Gajeel. She then thrown onto the Salamander, who was fighting Elfman.

"What's with all the fighting?!" the voice of an elderly man bellowed.

At that moment, everything stopped. Gajeel was sprawled on the ground. Elfman was about to punch Bixlow. Others were in similar positions. Natsu and Syafiqa, however, were in a very indecent position. All eyes suddenly fell on the duo.

Syafiqa's back was on the ground. Natsu hovered above her, hands on each side of her head and a leg in between her legs.

They blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"Hi. How'd you get there?" Natsu asked with an innocent grin on his face.

"Don't know. Someone yanked my hair," Syafiqa answered, wearing the same face as him.

At that very moment, the doors to the guild opened. Four figures stood there. Three of them were recognised Lyon, Gray and Wendy but the other female was a stranger to all of them, except Syafiqa.

'N-No way... That's impossible...' she mentally stuttered, eyes widened.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a pervert!"

"But seriously, your eyes make you look a bit pedo-ish."

"She's definitely right Lyon"

"Eheh... Ano..."

The four figures made their way to Mirajane, who was the bar counter, bust cleaning a glass cup. Eyes were on either the two 'innocent' people on the floor or the four people with Mira.

Syafiqa pushed Natsu off of her and quickly went to tackle the grass-haired girl. She started to hug the girl's waist and stuffed her face into her chest.

"What the-"

The girl was cut off when Syafiqa released her and punched her in the face. The grass-haired girl staggered backwards into the arms of the snow-haired male. She rubbed her cheek and broke into a fit of laughter. Once again, people were eyeing her like she was a maniac, except Syafiqa.

"Best way to greet your good friend after two years Sya-chan," the girl told the one who punched her.

"Maybe a good fist fight would serve you well 'Rian-chan," Syafiqa declared, breaking into a goofy grin.

The pearl-eyed girl got back on her feet and jerked a thumb behind her.

"This is-"

"Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale, who I shall dub as Bastardia."

"Again?"

Syafiqa was about to speak until someone decided to throw a chair at her. The three with Marian had their eyes widened at the sight but she merely face-faulted. Syafiqa was on the floor, twitching, with the chair on top of her. If you look closely enough, her eyes would appear to be spinning.

"I... guess I... deserve that... Nice throw... Metal-face..." Syafiqa mumbled, struggling to make every word sound right.

"Well, it's quite rare for a female to start a fight in this guild," Mira said to no one in particular, breaking the silence in the air.

Almost immediately, Markarov made his way to the newcomers. He broke out into a big grin when he saw that Marian had no guild tattoo. Seeing that thing were more or less normal at the moment, the guild went back to their own business. Gray and Wendy went to stand by Marian's side.

"Wendy, Gray, how was your mission?" the master asked the two.

"Actually, it wasn't quite a mission," Gray answered pointing a thumb to his senpai and Marian.

Markarov studied the girl's appearance. He seemed to have taken an interest in her eyes. Other than that, she had a rather unique sense of style.

"Marian!" someone called in a sing-song tone.

Syafiqa sneaked up behind Marian and immediately fondled with the grass-haired girl's breasts. All the males looked at the two, wide-eyed with bloody noses, with the exception of Natsu, since he was dense. Marian, on the other hand, was somewhat calm.

"Your boobs got bigger 'Rian-chan!" Syafiqa stated bluntly, not giving a care in the world.

Behind a random pillar, Juvia was crying comically.

'Gray-sama shouldn't be looking!' she mentally screamed in her head.

"How about we have a fist fight now Sya-chan?" Marian asked in a somewhat menacing tone, eye visibly twitching.

Marian, however, did not wait for an answer. Her patience with 'Miss Zeal' has run out. She grabbed the flam-haired girl's arms and flung her over herself. Syafiqa's back landed on someone's poor broom, which happens to be Max's. A lot of people eyed him when he dropped to his knees and screamed in 'agony'.

Syafiqa quickly recovered, facing her friend and getting into her battle stance. She sent a smirk towards Marian. She had longed for a fight with her friend.

"Wait."

The two turned their head to the source of the voice and saw Erza.

"Do it outside," she asked, or commanded.

* * *

_Lyon: So they're really fighting.  
Natsu: I bet it's gonna be awesome since Erza isn't interupting!  
Lyon: She won't interfere when it's personal.  
Natsu: Really?  
Lyon: You really are an idiot.  
Natsu: What did you say?!  
Lyon: Whoops. We got to end the spoiler chat._

___Next on The Debt to Your Melody; The Dance of Ice_

_Natsu: But really, another ice freak?_  
_Lyon: Shut up. You really are blunt your words._  
_Natsu: What's that suppose to mean?!_  
_Lyon: Yep. You're an idiot._  
_Natsu: HEY!_

* * *

_**OS Chat topic: Tomatoes  
Characters involved: Marian, Natsu, Lyon, Syafiqa  
When: Sometime before they fight**_

**Lyon: Syafiqa, do you have any idea why Marian hates tomatoes so badly?**

**Syafiqa: Nope! Not a clue!**

**Natsu: Why do you hate tomatoes? They taste pretty good.**

**Marian: *glares like Erza at Natsu* Urusai baka.**

**Natsu: *cowers* A-Aye!**

**Lyon: Is that a dangerous topic?**

**Syafiqa: Worse than a frozen hell.**

**Lyon: *lightbulb* *takes out a tomato* Oh! Look what I have here?~ *taunting voice***

**Marian: *twitch***

**Lyon: *bites* Mm... Very nice and sour~ *munch munch...***

**Marian: *starting to freeze surroundings***

**Natsu: L-Lyon? C-Can y-y-you stop? *shivering***

**Lyon: *tomato somehow slips from hand* Whoops~**

***tomato splats on her coat***

**Syafiqa: And hell is gonna freeze over...**

**Marian: Ice Make: Scythe *a scythe with a huge eclipse blade at the end appears in her hand***

**Natsu, Syafiqa: RUN! *runs away***

**Lyon: Didn't you say something about not doing a certain 'something' until hell freezes?**

**Marian: You, Lyon Vastia, are to succumb, without hesitation or I might accidentaly slit your throat.**

**(This scene is too bloody for readers)**

**Lyon: AHHH!**

**Syafiqa: And he succumbed to faith...**

**Natsu: *gulps***

* * *

_As you know, I haven't explained all the details about Marian. I shall write out her profile right here. I'll exclude any spoilers as well. Once the chapter revealing the spoiler is posted, I'll write something like [spoiler; Ch 3], meaning that the missing info is in that chapter. In the next chapter, I'll do Syafiqa's profile._

Name: Marian Lythion  
Nickname: Frost  
Age: 22-years-old  
Gender: Female

Magic(s):  
[spoiler; Ch3], Ice, [spoiler; Ch3], [spolier; Ch3]

Guild:  
[spoiler]

Appearence:  
Hair- green, black ends, long, in a braid over left shoulder  
Eyes- pearl white  
Misc- stitched scar over left eye, guild tatoo on [spoiler]

Relationships:  
close friends with Lyon, Sherry and Syafiqa, saved by Gray, [spoiler], [spoiler]

Hobbies:  
[spoiler], practicing magic  
Likes:  
blue, anything cold, [spoiler]  
Dislikes:  
pink (Blendi girls are an exception), tomatoes, anything spicy, loud noises


	4. The Dance of ICE

_Minna-san! I'm back! Like last chapter's spoiler chat said, this is a fight between Syafiqa and Marian! It's my first time writing a fight scene so it's a bit amature-ish._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter III

Everyone in the guild was excited about the match between the two newcomers. Hardly anyone knew about their magic. They all hoped for an intense fight.

Everyone from the guild, including Lyon, gathered outside the Fairy Tail building to witness the upcoming fight. As usual, Cana set up the bets to be taken on who would win. They all stared silently, looking at the two girls with all their undivided attention.

The wind blew past Marian and Syafiqa, hair fluttering to the side. The flamette had most of her hair tied around her left arm, not wanting it to get in the way. The two silently glared at each other in a competitive manner.

Once Erza began the match, the two immediately prepared themselves.

"_**Ice Make: Knuckles!**_" Marian chanted, summoning a pair of knuckles made of ice with a tint of pearl-ish colour.

"_**Ice Make: Talons!**_" Syafiqa prepared, summoning talon like shoes made of ice with a tint of orange in it.

Almost immediately after that, the two rushed at each other, lashing out at the other with her weapons. Syafiqa was the first to attack, aiming a kick straight for Marian's chest. The greenette however, stopped the incoming pain with her arm. In a swift movement, Marian twisted the flamette's leg with the support of her other arm. This caused Syafiqa's whole body to spin, giving her another chance to land a blow. Using her spin for extra momentum, she aimed a kick to the other's side. Marian's arm barely made it to cushion the blow. However, the force of the kick was quite powerful and it sent her sliding to the side, still on her feet.

"You aren't holding back," the greenette stated, quickly recovering and preparing to land a punch in Syafiqa's stomach.

"Why should I?" the flamette asked, stepping to the side and swinging a leg at Marian's knees. "I'm so pissed that you forgot that I was an option when you ran!"

"I'm sorry," Marian quickly apologised, jumping over Syafiqa's legs. She balanced herself on her hands and spun around halfway for her legs to make contact with the flamette's shoulder.

"That isn't enough!" Syafiqa shouted, enduring the force given to her shoulder. "You expect me to be fine after my only friend disappeared?!" she continued, quickly getting a scratch on the greenette's side with her talons.

"Just 'cuz I was the only who tolerated your idiocy?" the pearl-eyed mage asked calmly, flinching at the pain in her side while landing on her legs and a hand for support.

"I was in the same fucking boat as you! You're my friend for crying out loud!" Marian bellowed, quite frustrated since her friend never thought about how she felt.

At hearing that, the hot ice maker mage flinched.

'I really am stupid,' the flamette insulted herself mentally.

Seeing an opening being presented to her, Marian immediately lunged forward and successfully punched Syafiqa in the stomach.

The cyan-eyed mage staggered backwards, pain welling up in her stomach. She fell to her knees, clutching the area in pain in hope that it would reduce the pain. She could taste the little bit of blood in her throat but simply dismissed it.

"Heh... We're both idiots..." she panted, getting back on her feet despite the protests of every aching part of her.

"You're the idiot," Marian, getting defensive again, "You forgot all about joining Fairy Tail, your dream guild, just to try hunting me down."

"That's my style!" Syafiqa exclaimed determinedly, lunging towards her opponent.

Once they were in range of hitting each other, both of them delivered blows in the same second. Marian had punched the flamette smack-dab in the cheek. Syafiqa had kicked the greenette's stomach with the same amount of force that she had received.

And they both fell on their backs, panting heavily.

"You get up," the greenette urged the other ice mage.

"No, you get up," the flamette urged back.

Marian chuckled, feeling nostalgic at the moment.

"Why don't we both do it?" Marian still urged, wanting the fight to last a bit longer.

Syafiqa was silent for a moment, trying to come up with something that would spice up their fight.

"Only if we can fully use our magic," Syafiqa negotiated.

"You're on!" Marian replied positively.

They slowly got to their feet, not staggering from any of the injuries that they received.

"_**Ice Make: Double Edged Dragon Sword**_," the flamette chanted while holding out her hand.

Just like the spell's name, a double edged sword made of ice formed in her hand, holding the hilt. The sword's design was rather unique. The two blades stuck on the hilt had the shape of wings from a dragon. The hilt had a rather scaly look. Spinning the weapon around her for a few times, she got ready for another blow, stance on offence.

"_**Ice Make: Scythe**_," the greenette chanted while her hand out behind her.

At first, one would think that it was a lance or a spear that formed in her hand. The 'scythe' had a largely pointed end. To put it simply, it looked like an over-sized spear made of ice.

"You're happy?" Syafiqa questioned, looking at the scythe like it was deformed.

"I got to meet me overly zealous friend again. That's why I'm happy," Marian explained.

"Prepare yourself!" they both warned the other, smirks embedded into their faces. They lunged for the other, preparing for an attack.

"I see..." Lyon said out loud to no one in particular with his arms crossed.

"What is it?" the ex-quip mage beside him asked.

"It's about their weapons," the snowy-haired mage began, perking up the interest of Titania. "It's quite dangerous but merging your feelings with your Maker Magic will greatly enhance your magical power. When Syafiqa asked Marian why she was happy, I confused at first. When I noticed that she was staring intently at the scythe, I came to a conclusion."

"The shape of her scythe is determined by how she felt at the moment," the scarlet-haired mage summarised for him, earning a nod. "What about Syafiqa?"

"I'm not sure if I'm right but I'm guessing that it's how the magic being emitted from her weapon feels," the ice make mage guessed.

Erza nodded, fully contented with the male's response. She then pointed out what she noticed.

"Don't their weapons seem too unique to be ordinary weapons made of ice?" the armour-clad mage inquired, studying their weapons while they clashed.

"Indeed, but I'm afraid that don't know why," Lyon responded.

"_**Water-quip: Ranger!**_" Marian exclaimed, using one hand to touch the bottom of the scythe.

Water emerged from the greenette's hand and surrounded the bottom end of the scythe. In a moment, the liquid dispersed into this air to reveal the shape of a gun at the bottom of the scythe.

Marian wasted no time in hoisting the weapon on her shoulder. She pointed the end of the scythe at the flamette and exclaimed, "Scatter!"

Just like any other shotgun, the gun fired scattered bullets that were made of water. They flew straight at Syafiqa, threatening to bore holes in the girl.

Syafiqa, however, smirked and immediately retaliated. "_**Ice Make: Flame Shield!**_" the flamette defended herself.

As soon as her fist met her palm, a shield made of ice emerged in front of her. It had the appearance of flames that were curving away from her.

When the water bullets made contact with the shield, they curved away from their original target and went straight back to Marian.

Marian barely had enough time to dodge her own bullets but still manage to save herself by jumping to the side. She tch'ed, barely expecting a comeback.

"_**Moon Dragon's...**_" Syafiqa began, slurping... something while leaning back.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" everyone responded in sync, aside from the S-class mages and Markarov, whose eyes widened instead.

"Sike!" the flamette faked, jumping into the air.

"_**Ice Make: Skates and Rink!**_" Syafiqa shouted, fist on her palm.

Their battlefield's ground had a sheet of ice covering it, rendering most people who stand on it to fall. Syafiqa's feet landed nicely on the rink. The only difference in her talons was the fact that they now had skates on the sole of them.

Marian was quicker to react this time though.

"_**Wind Disc!**_" she casted, jumping into the air. A disc of silvery wind formed underneath her feet.

It took a moment but she managed to balance herself on the disc before sending a not-so-harsh glare at her grinning friend, who broke into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Syafiqa laughed out loud, skating around rather comically to prove her point.

"Still cheeky huh," the greenette said to no one in particular. She prepared for her next move, spinning her scythe in front of herself.

"Spin, _**Tornado!**_" Marian shouted, sending a torrent of silvery wind from her weapon to the flamette. She was surprised when she did not move a single step away, engulfing her in the attack.

It went on for a few seconds before finally stopping, leaving only a cloud of dust to block the outcome of it.

When they heard nothing but silence, Natsu asked, "Is that it?"

"Not quite," Erza responded to the Salamander's question.

When the dust cloud cleared, many people were surprised to see the flamette still standing.

"Thanks for the hair drying," Syafiqa told her opponent while rubbing her head. Marian was heard muttering incoherent words under her breath, mentioning something about 'forgetting her skill'.

Syafiqa leaped, lunging towards the airborne greenette. She crossed in front of her, preparing her next attack.

"_**Dragon's Dazzling Dance!**_" she cried, appearing right in front of Marian's face.

The greenette was startled by the sudden lack of distance between her and Syafiqa. Before she could even register how it happened, her opponent had already started her attack.

Syafiqa spun around, slashing at Marian each time. She placed both her hands on the greenette's shoulders and used them to propel herself up, jumping over Marian. Before Marian could even look behind herself, Syafiqa already sent another torrent of slashes in her back.

"N-No way..." Wendy muttered, using both of her hands to muffle her sobs.

"What is it?" the white exceed, Carla, asked the dragon slayer worriedly.

"It's so..." Natsu mumbled, shaking while trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"Beautiful..." Gajeel helped complete his sentence, in a similar state as the fire dragon slayer.

"I had to make my own style for me, someone who isn't a dragon slayer, to learn it," Syafiqa explained, sending one last slash across Marian's right arm.

The greenette fell to the iced ground on her back, cuts all over her upper body, seeming to be out cold.

"Is that even possible?" Erza asked, turning to look at the eldest dragon slayer for confirmation.

"Only for weapons that were specially made for dragon slayers," Black Steel replied, still trying to control his shaking.

Marian lay sprawled on the ground for a while. The match was about to be declared over by Erza until the figure on the ground tried getting up.

Once Marian got to her feet, she was staggering from side-to-side. She chuckled, looking down in wonder.

"Ha... You never hold back," she pointed out, still not averting her gaze. "I guess it's my turn then."

Right after she said that, a cold aura started to surround her whole body. The only ones who were visibly shaking were the ones that were not adapted to cold temperatures.

"**Of all things that freeze your bones**," the greenette began chanting, "**Grant thy power from the coldest edge of Earthland and leave my opponents trembling from the cold and with fear!**"

At that very moment, she slammed the bottom of her scythe on the icy ground and a white magic circle appeared at the tip of her scythe.

"**Freeze! **_**Northern Gugnir!**_" Marian bellowed, pointing her scythe at Syafiqa.

A circle of ice below the flamette's feet melted almost immediately, leaving nothing but freezing cold water covering her talons, melting them. Suddenly, the water shot up, engulfing Syafiqa in it. That was not the end though. A thick line of silver wind shot out from the tip of Marian's scythe, making its way to the water gugnir. It circled around it, sending the temperature of the water as low as possible until it froze to the core.

Not too soon later, Marian keeled over from using too much magic.

"I... finally mastered it... Dad..." she panted, brining herself up on her knees.

When it was confirmed that Syafiqa could no longer, Erza declared the winner to be the greenette.

Marian half-crawled-half-slid over to the frozen form of the gugnir with Syafiqa inside it. When she touched the ice encasing her friend, the gugnir, the rink and their weapons all evaporated into this air.

"_**Rejuvenating Blow**_," she chanted, blowing a line of silver wind around the flamette and herself.

When the spell was done, all their major injuries were more-or-less healed.

"S-Sugoi..." Gray muttered, eyeing the two on the ground.

Syafiqa immediately proceeded to put her arms around Marian in a gentle hug. The greenette returned in by doing the same.

"Okaeri..." the flamette greeted, letting a sob out from her throat.

"T-Tadaima..." Marian greeted back, letting a lone tear roll down her cheek.

"Ugh," she groaned, "My gut still hurts from that kick."

"My face hurts from your I-don't-give-a-shit punch..." Syafiqa groaned in response.

"Your hair sure grew."

"Same for your for your boobs."

"Shut up..."

"Anyway, look at the damage we got," the flamette pointed out, "Our clothes are ripped. Look at all the perverts."

"You look worse," Marian pointed out.

Natsu made his way to the two girls, together with Lyon following behind him.

"That was awesome fight," the Salamander complimented, holding both his hands out for the two.

They released each other and took Natsu's hands to help them stand up.

"Those finishing moves looked beautiful," he complimented again.

"I figured that I might try it since you and Wendy are dragon slayers," Syafiqa explained with a shrug.

"It's a spell Dad taught me," Marian explained.

"You never said anything about being able to use magic," Lyon pointed out, squinting his eyes at the greenette.

"Must've slipped off my mind," she told him, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

The guild went back in, returning back to their bubbly attitude. Team Natsu, were at the same table as Wendy, Lyon, Marian, Syafiqa and Gajeel. The little blunette tended to the remainder of the two girls' wounds.

"Thanks Wen-chan," Marian thanked after the girl had healed their wounds completely.

Wendy just gave a polite smile in response. Syafiqa, however, wanted to thank the girl in a 'better' way.

The flamette started to hug the dragon slayer, rubbing her cheek on her face.

"You're the cutest dragon slayer ever!" she exclaimed. Wendy's face was already red from the bone-crushing hug.

Erza let out a sigh, 'gently' prying the cyan-eyed girl off of the little girl. She let Wendy catch her breath before firing a question at the two girls.

"Those weapons look too detailed to be regular weapons using Maker Magic." It was not a question, it was a statement.

"_**Ice Make: Scythe**_," Marian chanted, posing for her magic.

When the scythe formed on her lap, the stem of it remained the same. However, instead of a pointed, it was a T-shape. Natsu, Gray and Lyon took it upon themselves to examine the weapon with their eyes.

"I found the Scythe of Emotions in a cave near a meteorite," the greenette explained to them.

Meteorites were known for carrying dangerously strong weapons or lacrymas. That used to be a rumour, until then.

"_**Ice Make: Double Edged Dragon Sword**_," Syafiqa chanted, fist on palm.

The sword formed on her lap, looking exactly as before.

"I found the Dragon Sword on the edge of the hill nearest to the sky," Syafiqa explained, a soft smile gracing her lips. Erza caught this action and narrowed her eyes.

"It came with a note," the flamette told them, taking something out from her elbow sleeve. She unfolded the piece of parchment and began reading it.

"If Natsu found this," Said person's head perked up, "please be careful with it. – Igneel" The pinkette was heard letting out a gasp.

"If Wendy found this," The girl leaned her head forward, "use it to protect yourself and your friends. – Grandine" Wendy tried stifling a sob.

"If idiot brat found this," Gajeel's ears twitched, "don't eat it. – Metalicana" Black Steel remained quiet.

"If Rouge or Sting found this," Everyone's eyes widened, "we thank you for ending our lives early. – Skyadrum and Weisslogia."

By this time, the dragon slayers could no longer keep their composure. Natsu was covering his teary eyes with the back of his hand. Wendy latched herself onto the pinkette, letting all her tears fall freely. Gajeel bit onto his lower lip, shaking.

"Th-They're still alive?" Wendy asked, hiccupping after each word.

"The ink for the first three still seems relatively new. The last one, however, is close to fading," Syafiqa told them. She cleared her throat and went back to reading the note.

"Even if you aren't a dragon slayer, you can still wield this sword if it accepts you. If it does, it should fuse with your magic," the flamette finished reading the note.

"Quick question, who're Rouge and Sting?" Marian asked, still a bit taken back by the note from the dragons.

"The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth," Gray quickly explained.

"I know that Sting is a complete asshole but he, as well as Rouge, deserves to know about this," Syafiqa told them, gripping the piece of paper in her hand.

"Who's coming?" Lyon asked, looking at their group.

"Team Natsu, Wendy, Syafiqa, Marian and Lyon," Erza decided with a tone of finality in her voice.

"Why not Metal-face?" Syafiqa asked, tilting her head to the side?

"I don't give a damn about those two," Gajeel told them, making his way to where a petite blunette was reading a book.

"I'm just glad that their guild master is Mister Yajima now," Lucy sighed. She did not want suffer torture again.

It took a few moments for Natsu to register the most important thing for him.

One...

Two...

Thr-

"YOU'RE NEVER TAKING ME ON THAT BLASTED VEHICLE ALIVE!"

* * *

_Lyon: So we're visiting Sabertooth next..._  
_Natsu: Alright! This is going to be awesome!_  
_Lyon: Yeah, when you're on a **train** *smirk*_  
_Natsu: Don't make me change my mind. Anyway, wonder what will happen during the ride?_  
_Lyon: That's for Rin to decide._

_Next on The Debt to Your Melody; Moving Stars in the Sky_

_Natsu: Who's Rin?  
Lyon: Not going to say.  
Natsu: Aw, c'mon!_

* * *

_**OS Chat: Idiocy  
Characters included: Natsu, Gray, Syafiqa  
When: Before leaving for Sabertooth**_

**Syafiqa: Hmm...**

**Gray: What's wrong?**

**Syafiqa: Both me and Natsu are idiots but we have different idiocies.**

**Gray: *sweatdrops* So you're bluntly insulting yourself.**

**Syafiqa: Pretty much. Hay Nats!**

**Natsu: Yeah?**

**Syafiqa: How many times have you destroyed places without realising it?**

**Natsu: How am I suppose to count?**

**Syafiqa: Simple! Count the number of strens of hair that Gray has!**

**Gray: Why me?**

**Natsu: Yeah! *starts handling Gray's hair***

**Syafiqa: And no magic!**

**Natsu: Fine...**

**Syafiqa: *mumbling* I thought that it might work but I knew that it was stupid but Natsu did it without thinking...**

**Gray: I'm obviously a guinea pig...**

**Syafiqa: So he's idiot-er than me...**

**Gray: Is that even a word? Idiot-er?**

**Syafiqa: For this conversation.**

**Natsu: One hundred and fifteen thousand, two hundred and ninty-seven...**

**Syafiqa: Keep going~**

**Gray: This is ridiculously idiotic...**

* * *

Syafiqa's Profile:

Name: Syafiqa Capel  
Nickname: Crazy Chick  
Age: 23-years-old  
Race: Human  
Gender: Female

Magic(s):  
Hot Ice

Guild:  
Fairy Tail

Apearence:  
Hair- fringe to the left, blend of red, orange and yellow, reaches knees  
Eyes- Icy cyan blue  
Misc- guild tatoo behind right thigh (maroon)

Relationships:  
close friends with Natsu, Lucy, [spoiler] and Marian, [spoiler]  
Hobbies:  
Being crazy, fighting, annoying people  
Likes:  
high temperatures, appearence of ice, chocolate  
Dislikes:  
Boring people, cold stuff, anything too serious


End file.
